


Heart to Heart to Heart

by JohaJack



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Multi, Post chapter 1, kris is nonbbinary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 17:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16623407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohaJack/pseuds/JohaJack
Summary: It's been some years since Asgore and Toriel divorced, yet the loneliness hasn't left Asgore yet. As a means to take his mind off of it, he frequently visits his hospital bound friend Rudolph. When Rudolph is allowed to stay somewhere else from the hospital under care and he insists he stays with Asgore, will past sparks from college reignite?__________________Kris ripped it out. It is gone. Kris feels angry. Susie and Ralsei notice this. Susie and Ralsei want to help.





	Heart to Heart to Heart

**Author's Note:**

> ON SLIGHT HIATUS
> 
> Hi everyone! This is my first ever fic, so I'd really appreciate any and all feedback. I'm not sure how regular updates will be, but this is something I'm really passionate about continuing. Enjoy!

It's been about two weeks since Asgore had last went to visit his old friend

It was strange to see him like that, bound to a hostpital bed. Knowing Rudy, Asgore guessed the guy must be bored out of his mind. Rudy never was the type to be confined to one place for too long.

Asgore held in his hand a bouqet of flowers - tulips this time instead of roses - and was headed to the hospital to talk to Rudy. Whenever Asgore brought flowers, Rudy would let out a large, sickly laugh and say, "Ah come on bud, don't be such a sap!" He never rejected his offers though.

It was always a treat talking to Rudy, especially after he and Toriel had gotten divorced, leaving him quite alone (and dare he say it, a bit lonely)  
__________________________________________

"Assy, ya big sap, you don't have to bring me flowers everytime you visit ya know. We're already pals!"

Rudy chuckled and patted the chair next to his bedside for Asgore to sit. When Asgore sat down, he knew the chair was already too small for him, but he didn't mind enough to bring attention to it.

"So how have you been, buddy? Anything new?" Rudy asked, a slight grin on his face.

Asgore smiled warmly, "Oh, nothing much dear friend, as usual."

"Nothing much, huh? Well you've gotta be doing more than I am right now, ha ha!"

When Asgore simply replied with a sad smile on his face, Rudy softened. He reached his arm out and layed a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Still hung up about Toriel, huh?" Rudy asked simpithetically.

Asgore leaned in to the touch and sighed. "It's not exactly that per say. It's more so I can't seem to make amends with her, no matter how much I seem to try." Asgore shifted in his seat uncomfortably.

"Also, I just feel, I don't know, alone? It's been a while since I've lived with someone else, and Kris doesn't visit as often as I'd like these days..."

Asgore began to trail off, sinking into his own thoughts for a bit. Rudy crinkled his eyebrows and began to form a slight frown. He knew how bad the divorce had really affected Asgore, despite how much his friend tried to hide it. Asgore worried him.

Blinking rapidly for a bit, Asgore realized that he was there, with his friend. His *sick* friend. Why was he making this about him, only to further upset Rudolph? Asgore forced himself to smile.

"Ho ho, sorry Rudy. I tend to upset myself a bit too quickly these days, now don't I? How's Noelle been?"

Rudolph sighed quietly to himself. He's known Asgore well enough to know when he's still upset. However, he decided to drop the subject, and just spend as much time with his old friend as he still could.

As much as he still could.  
__________________________________________  
*Cling Cling*

The sound of the shop doorbell jingling suprised Asgore and caused him to snip an extra leaf off of the plant he was caring for. Pouting a bit, Asgore turned the door to greet the new customer.

When the customer turned out to be not a customer but his child Kris, Asgore immedeatley filled with joy. 

"Kris!" he shouted, walking towards the teenager (oh how time flies) and wrapping them in a large warm hug. Asgore felt Kris twitch slightly at his touch, and quickly corrected himself.

"Oh, I'm sorry Kris. You know I have trouble with remembering if you like hugs like that," Asgore apologized sheepishly, putting the kid back down on the ground.

Kris only waved their hand dismissivley and smiled up at Asgore. Kris was never really much of a talker. Asgore learned over the years that they usually were only verbal when they needed to. This didn't bother Asgore in the slightest bit though. He and Kris had gotten better with communication since the divorce.

Asgore watched as Kris wandered around the shop, as they usually did, except now with a bit of an awkward stride. He saw Kris slightly sway with each step as they descended to the bottom floor  
___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___  
Downstairs, Kris wandered around their father's dark basement. 

One step. Two step. Repeat.

It's become a bit of a challenge to move around again, now that **it** was gone. When they woke up this morning, they felt a deep burning pain pulse in their chest, and a strange emptiness. But with it, a new kind of freedom.

Kris was angry. Angry at whatever **it** was. At whatever **it** was for controlling them. Kris didn't like this anger though. It made them feel violent.

So to help ease the feeling, Kris had decided to spend time at their dad's house. The smell and aesthetic of the shop and its flowers was almost always able to soothe Kris. 

Kris roamed around the room, staring nostalgically at the multicolored flowers their father had been growing for as long as Kris could remember. Kris then caught a glance of a picture on the wall.

It was bittersweet now, really. An image from the past of their mother and father happily together at their wedding. Standing beside Asgore was his friend Rudolph wearing a proud smile. Kris wonders sometimes what their life would be like today if their parents were still together.

Although, another part of Kris wonders what would have happened if their father had married someone else in the photo.

You can't blame Kris, it was a bit obvious. When Kris would visit Rudy, oh he could talk on and on about how Asgore was so silly for bringing him flowers, how he and Asgore used to hang out all the time in college, how Asgore was "such a nerd" for keeping a dozen potted plants in their dorm

Asgore this, Asgore that. 

And Kris has noticed Asgore visiting Rudy much more often too. How Asgore would look to be flustered when Kris brought up the reindeer.

Kris had the itch to just *do* something about it already, to execute some elaborate scheme to pair the two together. But they just didn't have the time.

Not when they had so much more to worry about.


End file.
